Phoenix
by Zeeagy Ovich
Summary: To be reborn from the ashes, Phoenix / its Yaoi! ChanBaek couple. DLDR . RnR?


Baekhyun bukan namja yang percaya takhayul.

Tetapi ketika harabojinya sendiri yang mengatakan hal itu, mau tidak mau, itu merasuki pikirannya.

Harabojinya itu memang bisa membaca masa depan orang hanya dengan melihat matanya. Dan hari ini, saat Baekhyun berkunjung, tiba-tiba saja harabojinya berkata sesuatu.

Baekhyun berjalan pulang dari rumah harabojinya, sementara pikirannya terus mengulang apa yang diucapkan harabojinya.

 _"_ _penolongmu akan datang"_

Dan,

 _"_ _dia tampan dan sangat menyayangimu"_

Ini sudah terlalu malam. Karena terlalu asik berbincang dengan harabojinya, Baekhyun jadi lupa waktu. Karena itu, supaya cepat sampai dirumah, ia berniat memotong jalan. Satu-satunya jalan pintas menuju rumahnya adalah melintasi hutan kota.

Meski itu hutan kota, tetap saja itu sedikit menyeramkan.

Beruntung namja manis itu penyayang binatang, dia selalu beranggapan semua hewan adalah temannya. Itu sebabnya, disaat melewati hutan kota malam-malam begini, dia akan berfikir _"aku yakin dihutan ini ada banyak temanku"_ . Itu sebabnya dia tidak takut.

Jadi Baekhyun berjalan dengan langkah mantap. Sesekali ia memikirkan ucapan si haraboji. Apalagi kalimat harabojinya yang mengatakan kalau orang itu tampan dan menyayanginya, Baekhyun semakin penasaran.

Ditengah perjalanannya yang sepi itu, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara dedaunan yang seolah ditimpa oleh sesuatu, disusul jatuhnya suatu benda.

Srakk.. bruk

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya begitu dia melihat sesuatu yang berbulu tergeletak sekitar 3 meter didepannya. Yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanya berlari, dan menolongnya, apapun itu.

Baekhyun duduk di taman belakang rumahnya dan meneteskan langsung obat merah pada sayap burung yang tadi ia temukan

Kkakk!

Baekhyun meringis membayangkan perih yang mungkin dirasakan burung itu.

"mian ne, tapi kalau aku meneteskan obatnya langsung maka lukamu lebih cepat sembuh, dibanding kalau aku menaruhnya memakai kapas" Baekhyun berkata-kata sambil tersenyum.

Sesudah itu Baekhyun menutup luka burung itu dengan kain kasa. Lalu membiarkan burung itu dihalaman belakang rumahnya. Baekhyun segera pergi ketoko hewan terdekat untuk membeli makanan burung.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat burung itu memakan makanan burung yang baru ia beli. Walau awalnya burung itu tidak mau makan, tapi akhirnya ia makan juga. Jelas saja, burung sebesar itu mungkin biasa memakan daging segar.

Oh ya,

Baekhyun baru menyadari kalau burung yang ia bawa pulang itu berukuran besar. Burung itu sejak tadi meringkuk, mungkin menahan sakit di sayapnya. Dan saat Baekhyun pulang tadi sambil berkata kalau ia bawa makanan, seketika burung itu berdiri tegak. Dan Baekhyun sadar, burung itu mungkin seukuran burung elang, atau lebih.

Warnanya merah keemasan, kalau saja sayapnya tidak terluka, mungkin dia akan terlihat begitu indah, dan agung. Matanya begitu tajam, lebih tajam dari burung apapun di dunia.

Baekhyun begitu menyukainya.

"hey, aku tau kau burung liar. Kau mungkin akan pergi jauh saat sudah sembuh nanti. Tapi yah.. bisa dibilang aku terpesona sekali denganmu. Apa kau mau tetap tinggal dan menjadi peliharaanku?"

Burung itu mengangkat kepalanya yang tadinya sibuk merunduk, mematuki makanan yang ditaruh Baekhyun di wadah kecil.

Baekhyun menatap mata kecil nan tajam milik burung itu, tapi burung itu kembali merunduk.

"hashh aku baru ingat aku bicara dengan burung" ujar Baekhyun pelan, kemudian kembali mengemperhatikan burung itu makan.

"yasudah, yang penting bagiku kau adalah peliharaan baruku"

Kkakk!

1 week

Sejujurnya, Baekhyun bingung kenapa luka burung itu belum sembuh hingga saat ini. Bahkan lukanya melebar. Setiap Baekhyun ingin membawa burung itu ke dokter, burung itu pasti mengelak dan berusaha mematuk Baekhyun, mungkin dia marah.

Mungkin wajar burung itu marah kalau Baekhyun terang-terangan bilang mereka akan kedokter. Kenyataannya, Baekhyun pernah mencoba membawa burung itu ke dokter tanpa bilang kalau mereka akan kedokter, dan burung itu tetap saja marah.

Tapi saat Baekhyun mengajaknya keluar untuk sekedar berjalan ke taman komplek –tentunya malam hari, Baekhyun tidak mau menarik perhatian orang lain karena burung peliharaannya begitu besar- , burung itu bahkan terlihat bersemangat.

Baekhyun sudah cukup pusing memikirkan hal itu. Yang Baekhyun bisa lakukan hanya terus-terusan mengobati luka itu. sedangkan burung peliharaan itu terlihat menikmati tiap usapan Baekhyun

Tidak ada lagi suara protes burung itu, sebanyak apapun Baekhyun meneteskan obat merah di lukanya.

Hari yang begitu cerah di kota Seoul.

Baekhyun memanaskan mobilnya di garasi rumahnya. Sementara itu, Baekhyun berjalan ke halaman belakang dan mendekati peliharaannya.

"hei sobat besar, hari ini kita akan jalan-jalan. Kita akan kepinggir kota Seoul, kerumah harabojiku. Khajja!"

Baekhyun mengarahkan lengannya pada burung besar itu, burung itu segera memindahkan kakinya, berdiri di lengan baekhyun, kemudian perlahan berjalan ke pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum dan membawa burung itu ke mobilnya.

"aku tau mobilku mungkin sumpek bagimu, tapi saat kita keluar dari jalan bebas hambatan, aku akan membuka atap mobil ini sehingga kau merasakan segarnya udara kota Seoul."

Burung itu masuk kemobil, di jok depan tepatnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri masuk ke kursi pengemudi.

Baekhyun segera meninggalkan rumah besarnya dan berjalan menuju rumah harabojinya, terkesan melajukan mobilnya terlalu cepat karena dia tidak mau burung peliharaannya itu merasakan pengapnya mobil. Walaupun sudah memakai AC, burung besar yang biasa hidup bebas itu pasti merasa tidak nyaman.

Segera setelah mereka melewati jalan bebas hambatan, Baekhyun membuka atap mobilnya. Burung besar disebelah Baekhyun melihat keatas, kemudian memekik senang.

Kakk!

"burung yang sangaaaaat bagus!"

Haraboji Baekhyun yang juga penyayang binatang tidak berhenti mengusap kepala burung itu. Baekhyun tersenyum,

"tapi aku ingin bertanya"

Haraboji Baekhyun menengok ke Baekhyun, "ada apa?"

"aku menemukannya di hutan kota. Yah ini agak aneh karena seharusnya hewan liar begini tidak ada di hutan kota. Tapi aku benar-benar menemukannya disana..."

"... sayapnya terluka. Setiap hari aku membersihkan dan mengobati lukanya dengan obat merah, tapi lukanya malah melebar..."

".. dan setiap aku ingin membawanya ke dokter, dia akan selalu mematuk lenganku, seakan-akan ia sangat marah. Tapi kalau aku ingin membawanya jalan-jalan, ia akan sangat semangat" Baekhyun mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya.

Haraboji Baekhyun terlihat berfikir, kemudian memperhatikan mata burung itu.

"ahh.. ini sulit Baekhyun. Omong-omong kau sedang cuti kan? Bagaimana kalau menginap dirumah haraboji saja?" tawar harabojinya.

"yup! Aku akan menginap" Baekhyun mengangguk semangat.

Baekhyun duduk sendirian di balkon rumah harabojinya. Harabojinya keasikan dengan burung peliharaannya di lantai bawah.

"huft, belum secara official menjadi peliharaanku saja, dia sudah asik dengan haraboji" Baekhyun pouting sementara matanya menatap bulan.

"indah" Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri menatap bulan yang bersinar itu.

 _"_ _memang"_

Baekhyun menoleh,

"nugu?"

Baekhyun melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Mencari sosok yang barusan menjawab kalimatnya.

"ash, mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja" Baekhyun mengangkat bahu dan berjalan kedalam rumah.

 _"_ _kita akan bertemu"_

Baekhyun menoleh, namun kembali mengangkat bahunya.

Baekhyun berbaring di kamar tamu rumah harabojinya. Sesekali ia mengerjapkan matanya. Ia sedikit mengantuk, tapi belum mau tidur.

Baekhyun kembali memikirkan suara tadi, suaranya berat, terdengar begitu tegas. Baekhyun bahkan berfikir, sosok yang berbicara itu pasti tampan dan berwibawa.

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan khayalannya sendiri,

Hingga dia ingat ramalan harabojinya, bahwa penolongnya akan datang

Apa itu dia?

Pemikiran itu berhasil membuat kantuknya hilang. Baekhyun memeluk gulingnya dan berfikir sejenak.

 _"_ _penolongmu akan datang"_

 _"_ _hey, aku tau kau burung liar. Kau mungkin akan pergi jauh saat sudah sembuh nanti. Tapi yah.. bisa dibilang aku terpesona sekali denganmu. Apa kau mau tetap tinggal dan menjadi peliharaanku?"_

 _"_ _kita akan bertemu"_

Seketika Baekhyun membuka matanya,

Mungkinkah?

Baekhyun memakan sandwichnya sementara ia memperhatikan harabojinya yang sedang memberi makan burung besarnya. Burung itu terlihat menikmati daging ayam segar yang diberikan harabojinya.

"kalau sudah diberi makan daging begini berarti kau akan makan lagi di malam hari, tidak usah makan siang. Okay?" si haraboji bermonolog, sementara Baekhyun tersenyum saja.

Baekhyun melihat sekeliling. Udara segar yang jauh dari asap kendaraan dan pemandangan yang begitu indah. Baekhyun jadi mengingat masa kecilnya dulu.

"haraboji, rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak menginap ya? Aku jadi ingin kembali seperti dulu, menjelajah rumah besar haraboji, hehehe" kata Baekhyun, "kau mau membuatku lelah merapikan semuanya?" tanya si haraboji. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

"akan ku rapikan!"

Sementara Baekhyun berlari kedalam rumah.

Baekhyun sedang memporak-porandakan perpustakaan mini milik harabojinya,

"buku dongeng? Astaga, ini kan milikku dulu!"

"ensiklopedia? Ini pasti milik Baekbeom hyung"

"kamus bahasa Inggris... ini sih milik bersama!"

"buku motivasi, aduh ini pasti satu dari koleksi appa"

"buku masak, ahhh milik eomma! Tapi aku harus baca"

"buku apa ini? Pho.. e.. nix... phoenix?"

Baekhyun mengambil buku tebal itu dan membersihkannya. Karena penasaran ia membawa buku berjudul Phoenix itu –dan buku memasak tadi- kekamarnya,

Membacanya dengan tekun.

"h-haraboji!"

Baekhyun berlari turun dari kamarnya. Ini sudah pukul 7 malam. Terlalu asik membaca buku tebal itu membuatnya lupa waktu. Bahkan buku masak milik eommanya tidak sempat ia baca.

"haraboji! Haraboji!"

"kau sudah baca ya?"

Baekhyun menghentikan larinya, harabojinya tersenyum lembut.

"kau sudah tau Baekkie, tunggulah, hari ini waktunya"

Baekhyun membuka mata sipitnya itu lebar-lebar,

"aku baca dibuku, itu.. jam 12 malam?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan ragu.

"tepat" jawab harabojinya dengan yakin.

"apa dia penolongku?"

"ya"

Kemudian haraboji masuk kekamarnya.

Baekhyun membuka matanya tepat pukul 23.30. dia memang memutuskan untuk tidur dari jam 7 tadi supaya dapat bangun ditengah malam dan menyaksikan sendiri perubahan besar dihidupnya.

Baekhyun turun dari kamar tamu dilantai atas, kemudian keluar rumah dan berjalan menuju halaman belakang rumah harabojinya, disana ia melihat haraboji duduk disebelah burung besar peliharaannya,

Yang sudah kehilangan hampir semua bulunya, hanya tersisa beberapa helai.

Baekhyun mendekati burung peliharaannya itu.

"ini waktunya ya?" tanya Baekhyun, sementara burung itu memekik lemah.

"aku akan menemanimu disini"

Sementara haraboji tersenyum dan masuk kedalam rumah.

Baekhyun tersenyum miris sambil mengusap kulit kasar peliharaannya, tidak ada lagi bulu halus berwarna merah keemasan yang Baekhyun sukai.

23.45

Baekhyun menunggu, "15 menit lagi, aku akan bertemu penolongku"

Baekhyun duduk diam, ia meraih gelas teh haraboji –yang ternyata belum habis- dan meminumnya.

Matanya kembali menatap mata burung peliharaannya. Dalam hati, ia berharap ingin segera bertemu dengan wujud baru burung peliharaannya itu.

23.50

Baekhyun mengelus kulit kasar burung besarnya. "aku tidak sabar, seperti apa kau nanti?" , burung besar itu hanya menatap Baekhyun dalam, mata tajamnya yang kini sedikit redup tidak berkedip sedikitpun.

"seperti apapun kau, kuharap kau benar-benar bisa menjagaku, hehehe"

23.55

"apa kau akan tampan, tinggi, dan menjadi melindungiku dengan baik seperti yang kubaca di buku?" Baekhyun terus mengusap kulit kasar burungnya. Burung besar itu terus menatap Baekhyun dalam.

"apa kau mulai bosan karna sejak tadi aku bertanya?"

23.59

"satu menit lagi.. peliharaanku, satusmu akan menjadi pelindungku"

Burung peliharaannya itu bergerak gelisah. Sesekali ia memekik pelan,

"apa itu terasa sakit?"

Baekhyun memperhatikannya dengan wajah khawatir. Burung itu menatap Baekhyun, kemudian kembali bergerak gelisah,

 _"_ _ini menyakitkan"_

Baekhyun tersenyum, akhirnya dia tahu siapa yang semalam bicara dengannya.

"sedikit lagi.."

Burung itu bertambah gelisah, kakinya tidak bisa diam bergerak kesana kemari, hingga akhirnya ia diam, menatap Baekhyun dalam,

Dan Baekhyun melihat burung peliharaannya itu terbakar,

 _"_ _to be reborn from the ashes"_

 _"_ _phoenix"_

Baekhyun menghapus airmatanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak menangis melihat hewan peliharaannya terbakar dihadapannya?

Perlahan Baekhyun mendekat dan berlutut disebelah abu burung peliharaannya. Ia melihat dan menunggu dengan sabar,

Menunggu makhluk itu kembali hidup sebagai pelindungnya.

Srak

Baekhyun menajamkan matanya, dan memperhatikan bagaimana secara perlahan dari abu itu muncul sesosok namja sempurna, bajunya serba hitam, ia duduk dengan kaki menekuk dan ia memeluk lututnya.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, ini benar-benar keajaiban. Baekhyun baru akan menyentuh namja dihadapannya ketika ia mendengar suara pertama namja itu,

"belum selesai"

Baekhyun kembali melebarkan matanya ketika tepat saat namja itu selesai bicara, tumbuh sepasang sayap besar yang begitu indah dipunggungnya, sayap itu memeluk tubuh si namja. Namja itu perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, dan tersenyum.

"selamat malam pemilikku yang baik, mulai saat ini aku akan menjadi pelindungmu. Namaku Richard Park, tapi silahkan panggil aku Chanyeol"

-END

a/n:

auhor kehilangan semua ff author :(

makanya kayaknya ff yang kaisoo lanjutnya lama, miianhae :( maaf ya buat yang nunggu /emang ada lol

okelah silahkan dinikmati ChanBaeknya. Mianhae kalo jelek.

last, RnR please?


End file.
